harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aliceandjasperforever/Chapter Nine of Lily Potter and the Return of Some Crappy Peoples
Kathryn and me ran immeadiately to tell Proffesor McGonnagal, and without telling a single soul, she had the castle searched. No signs of anyone that shouldn't be here, so we let it go. When we came to lunch that day, (the game had been yesterday) Lawrence, who had his tie tightened all right and his robes were buttoned, said "Lil', we never had the house victory party! I cannot believe that I forgot!" "Lawrence, it's no necassary-" I said but he cut me off. "Yes it is, come by the common roon at eight." "There is something up with him" I muttered to Kathryn. She nodded in agreement. We both cut next period, and pulled an entire song out of forty-five minutes. **************************************************************************************************** "LADIES AND GENTELMEN, WE WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME YOU TO THE SLYTHERIN HOUSE VICTORY PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PREFORMING A NEW SONG, THAT NO ONE BUT THEM HAS EVER HEARD BEFORE, PLEASE WELCOME, LILY POTTER AND KATHRYN ALLEN!" shouted some seventh year i didn't even know. Uh huh Life's like this Uh huh, uh huh That's the way it is 'Cause life's like this Uh huh, uh huh That's the way it is Chill out, what you yellin' for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if, you could only let it be You will see I like, you the way you are When we're drivin' in your car And you're, talkin' to me one on one But you become Somebody else 'Round everyone else Your watchin' your back Like you can't relax You tryin' to be cool You look like a fool to me Tell me Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this you You fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get, and you turn it into Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you faking No no no You come over unannounced Dressed up, like you're somethin' else Where you are ain't where it's at you see You're makin' me Laugh out, when you strike a pose Take off, all your preppy clothes You know, you're not foolin' anyone When you become Somebody else 'Round everyone else Your watchin' your back Like you can't relax You tryin' to be cool You look like a fool to me Tell me Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this you You fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get, and you turn it into Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no no (No no no) No no (No no no) No no (No no no) No no Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if you could only let it be You will see Somebody else 'Round everyone else Your watchin' your back Like you can't relax You tryin' to be cool You look like a fool to me Tell me Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this, you You fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get, and you turn it into Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? (Yea yea) I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this you You fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get, and you turn it into Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no no --AVRIL LAVIGNE COMPLICATED Category:Blog posts